Inside of Me
by LonelyReverance
Summary: Usagi finally shows her true form when she goes back home after the death of the sailor senshi, but she now has a problem. Who should she pick for a mate? Or would it come down to who is willing to let her go?
1. Chap1

Vegita - 30: used dragon balls to de-age 20 years Goku - 35 : same as Vegeta Trunks - 25 Gohan - 30 Goten - 23 Usagi - 18  
  
I can barely remember the true me that is underneath my magical façade. No one would like to look to try and see through the illusion I've put on myself so long ago. I look at the strange surroundings of a forest that seems so familiar. I felt powers inferior to mine own come towards me. I for the first time in ten years let my mask fall away. They landed around me there scents were intoxicating to me telling me of their heritage and reminding me of mine. I looked around at those males that were surrounding me I smelled one that was truly mated and one that smelled of desertion. The three others were unmated but only two smelled of true power. Both males had hidden powers that inexplicably drew me to them. The three other males smelled like my family those I thought I lost when I was stolen many years ago. Walked over to my father the safe male until my brothers knew I was of their blood would think me a possible mate as I had done them but my true challenge was to choose between the two that smelled of power. I felt their eyes on my body and shivered with desire. I moved fluidly towards my father but was unexpectedly stopped by to arms around my waist. I looked up in time to see the two men walk in front of me from both directions. I felt their heated gazes run over my body eyeing both sides of my neck exposed because of the odangos that my hair was up in. both feraly grinned when they saw no mark of ownership. I smiled slyly at them and saw them suck in there breaths, holding them as I smiled. I leaned towards the one that appeared older and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before I gave one to the younger one with long lavender hair. Then I used super speed to pass by them after I used the distraction of kissing them to get their arms from around my waist I jumped up and hugged my father Goku. I heard the growl from both men behind me, both from being thwarted and me hugging another male, regardless of the fact that he is already mated. I hugged him tighter and whispered in his ear. "I'm back daddy." I smiled once again but this time in pure joy. I looked into his eyes and saw the astonishment and joy fill them. He let out a laugh and the silly grin I remembered was on his face. The others seemed puzzled by his reaction but I hung on as he embraced me in return. Growls arose behind us; I turned from my fathers embrace and waited till my father telepathically told my siblings about me. ~Dad who are those two their both kind've cute. ~ *~ The older one is Vegeta and the one with purple hair is Trunks. ~* ~Thanks I going' to say hello to my siblings and make them jealous~ I walked up to both my brothers and heard the growls in crease as I swept both into a hug, pecking each on the cheek before turning to both Trunks and Vegeta. I felt jealousy and rage overwhelm my senses. ~ Daddy why do I feel the way I do? ~ I managed to get the thought out before the previous days events combined with the feelings were not mine overwhelmed me, leaving blackness my only comfort as I fell to the ground.  
  
******MY P.O.V****** Goku watched in horror as the daughter that was stolen from him only four years after she had been born. Taking away the last child his wife was able to have. And the last chance at giving even one of his children a normal life. He headed towards his fallen daughter but before he could reach her Vegeta already had her in his arms "Vegeta take my daughter to Bulma I will get my wife. And bring her to meet you at capsule corp." Vegeta and Trunks looked up sharply before nodding acknowledgement.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~ AT C.C. ~@~@~@~@~@~@ Bulma was in her lab when Vegeta and her son Trunks along with Goku's two sons entered. "What's the matter guys?" asked a worried Bulma when she spotted the body of a girl in Vegeta's arms. "My mate passed out." Both Vegita and Trunks said at the same time. The sons including Goku and Chichi along with Bulma looked at them both strangely. Before anything else could be said or done, a moan was heard. Vegita looked down to see his mate to be moan and hide her face in his chest. Trunks stepped closer when a hand grabbed his and pulled him towards the beautiful silver haired girl that was in his father's arms, his mate. To the out side world Trunks and Vegita looked as if they were hiding a treasure from the world. A few mumbled words that were distinctly feminine escaped the cocoon that was only audible to the saiyans, "For the strongest being in the universe I pretty pathetic to faint at finding my family again and two males that want to be my mate at the same time." "Onna who says you're the strongest being in the universe?" asked Vegita affectionately as he walked to a guest room that connects both to his and Trunks. Laying her on the bed he sat down next to her prone form, Trunks sat at her other side waiting patiently for once for his mate to wake up. Bulma noticing that they weren't gonna move any time soon and knowing that the son's would not leave without saying hello to their daughter, led them to the guest wing of capsule corp. 


	2. Chap2

I woke to feel warmth surround me. When I opened my eyes I saw that both Trunks and Vegita had me sandwiched in between them. They each had there head on my chest and they also had each of my arms wrapped with one of theirs they also had one arm around my waist. I felt my stomach knot in hunger and realized I needed to wake them both up in order to get up to eat. I felt my father's ki already in what I assumed was the kitchen and knew that he knew that both saiyan males next to me now had spent the night in my bed. The thought filled me with horror. I felt my stomach growl and decided to wake them up. "I had no idea I made such a good pillow next thing I know the whole of Japan would want to use me as one!" I said rather loudly and perkily. They both lifted their heads up and looked me in the eye. "Nobody but me is going to use you as their pillow onna." "Except for your son of course? Right." I said my tone light and with little humor. "He is the exception considering that he is also your mate just as I am." He said this so matter of factly that I laughed. I couldn't help it, both these males were so possessive that it seemed they would more likely kill each other then compromise and share. Vegita took on a scowl and Trunks I noticed was nuzzling my neck. I interrupted both with my stomach growling rather loudly. Both quickly sat up and helped me off the bed. "Is that why you woke us up Usa because you were hungry?" asked Trunks, a smirk much like Vegitas dominating his face; my knees went weak with the effect of that smirk. I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and turned to see Vegita's eyes light with an inner desire that sent shivers go down my spine. He leaned down to kiss me and before his lips brushed mine I felt Trunks press himself against my back. I felt him nuzzle my neck before I was lost to the world and my focus centered on Vegitas kiss. The only thing to bring me back to reality was my growling stomach, which broke the moment. When both Trunks and Vegita pulled away I felt the loss of their warmth immediately. I followed both Trunks and Vegita as they walked to the kitchen. When we arrived everyone looked up and stared. I smiled hesitantly and then my mother ran over and hugged me. I hugged her back and felt my father come from behind ready to pounce in on the hug to, but I beat him to it by twirling my mother and hugging both my mother and father. I had not thought I would ever see them again. I lifted my head to see Vegita and Trunks start in on breakfast reminding me of my own hunger. I smiled at my parents before sitting between Vegita and Trunks. Before anyone could say anything I took Vegitas plate and started to eat. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing (Yamcha, Bulma, Chichi, Gohan, Goten) except Vegita, who was in the process of getting a new plate without even pausing to think of what I had done as if it was an everyday occurrence, Trunks who was eating and thought nothing of it since it was expected that a mate provide for their significant other, and of course Goku since he was a full saiyan understood the naturalness of the situation and the fact that he was eating helped a lot. No sooner that I finished my first plate that Trunks placed another one in front of me, I smiled quickly at him and continued eating. This continued alternating between Vegita and Trunks until I had finished 30 plates of food, ten more then my dad ate but I still finished before him. Everyone was looking from me to Trunks to Vegita. I giggled at the faces they made. I stood up after realizing I was wearing a nightgown I had guessed belonged to Bulma. "I'd love to stay and chat with everyone but I just realized I am still wearing a nightgown and would like to get dressed. So if you would excuse me?" I let my question hang. "Do you need some clothes? I didn't see you bring any." Asked Bulma. "I do have clothes don't worry about it." I smiled and started walking down the hallway towards what hopefully is the room I had been given while at capsule corp. I stepped into the room and marveled at the beauty and simplicity of the room. The bed was a king-size canopy with curtains of sheer white. I pulled out a duffle bag from my sub-space pocket and from there I got out a pair of tight black jeans and a black tank top with a crescent moon and a nine- pointed star in silver on it. I pulled I took off the night gown then thought better of brushing my hair in black the silver in my hair would probably get all over it and then I wouldn't be able to wear it. I pulled out a silver handled brush out of my sub-space pocket. And started to pull the brush through my floor length hair when two doors opened into my room. I looked to see at one of the doors was Trunks and at the other was Vegita. I let out a squeak when I realized I was naked, I sighed with relief as I wrapped my pearly white wings around me. I felt Trunks stroke my wings with his hands, shudders of pleasure flowed through me with the sensations. I felt the brush that I had set down on the bed run through my hair stroking it with expert skill. I let myself be swept away with the sensations and at first I didn't realize I had let my wings relax so that they no longer were covering my body. I felt my hair swept off my neck and warm breath caress my skin. I new I had to leave or I would be lost before it even began. I jumped off the bed and trying to use my voice as a distraction because with the way I felt now made my voice husky with need. I new that I had lost lost the game of wills. Though the males I'm up against now will have to wait a bit before I admit it to them. I smirked; my thoughts had cooled me down enough to think clearly in the presence of my mates. The possibilities of what I could do to my mates before they completely claimed me whirled through my head. My smirk changed into a full-blown grin making both Vegita and Trunks pause and look at me worriedly. My eyes sparkled as I used the magic I inherited from my mother on my 18th birthday. The flash of white light hid my body from sight but did not hurt those that looked upon it. My hair was now in a braid falling to the floor, I had made a little adjustment to my outfit now instead of black jeans I made them short jean shorts, my silver tank top now laced up the sides with skin visible the black leather strings that went up the sides was in great contrast to my milky white skin. The front of the tank top was only laced up halfway showing just enough skin to make the two looking at me now drool on the floor, well they would if they did not have the self-control that I knew they learned from years of fighting. I smiled inwardly knowing that they were using all their will power not to take me against my will. I walked out to the balcony the two behind me. I am surprised that neither had gone of to train as of yet considering my father had told me that training was what drove both these men that wanted me so much. Stood their looking at the blue sky and decided to take a look at what my father was doing now. I put up a barrier a couple feet away from me so that neither man got in the way of my wings. I spread them wide and flexed them stretching them in preparation to the flight ahead. I turned around and smirked at the two saiyans fuming behind me. Up into the air I went they soon followed me as I let the barrier down. 


End file.
